the new girl
by Milestheinnocentyoungone
Summary: The guys find a girl in an alleyway covered in fresh mutagen,passed out. Donny is able to stop the mutation... that is, except for the new wings. the girl has no memories and no family. the guys take her in, but can she stay?
1. Chapter 1

Chap.,1

A pounding in the back of my head. cold sweat down my back. A hard, tough surface holding me up. I lay on my stomach, a groan escaping my icy lips. My shoulders were killing me." God damn it, Mikey! You're going to wake her up!" someone screamed. Another voice was asking someone to apply more of an antidote to my shoulders. I fell into deep blackness.

I re-awoke to a dim light and a softer surface beneath me. I blinked. I heard sizzling and I smelled bacon. I slowly got up, a small whimper escaping my lips. Dear god, did my shoulders fuckin' hurt. I craned my neck around, trying to find the source of the pain.

" Oh, shit."

Stuck on my shoulders were two black, feathery _wings._

I gently poked one, feeling he feathers brush against my fingers. Horrified, I also realized that I had _felt _myself poke the wing, felt my fingernail brush across it.

What was going on? Where was I? I searched my mind for any memories, any way of knowing where I was, but I just turned up blank, only remembering the yelling and the hard surface.

Was this a hospital? It certainly didn't look like it. It smelled rancid, like rotten eggs and public restrooms. I looked around at the concrete, well, _everything_. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling, were made of cold, hard, unforgiving concrete. I tentatively walked forward, looking through the corridors for help.

" Hello?

My voice echoed down the hall, getting farther and farther away.

Was this a government facility? It would make sense, me having wings and all. But why take away my memory?

Was I dangerous?

Was I a criminal?

Had I hurt someone?

Had I killed someone? A shiver ran down my back as I tried to picture myself with a knife in one hand and a lifeless body in the other. I didn't know what I looked like, so it was hard to put together a well formed picture. Well that, and the fact that I still felt horrible. I leaned against a wall, trying to keep from being sick. I had started to see light ahead, so I walked faster once I got up, groaning from the pain.

I walked into another concrete room, but this one had a carpet and T.V. with a video game console. One room over I heard voices. The bacon smell had gotten stronger. I slowly pushed open the door.

"Hello? I-"

I stopped midsentence.

The kitchen was full of mutants. Almost all of them were turtles except one, who was a giant rat. We all stood still for a moment, staring at each other.

I turned and ran.

The people-turtle things screamed behind me, and I heard footsteps following me closely. Before my mind ha caught up with my body, I tripped and fell onto my back, landing directly on my shoulders, where the wings started. I cried out, trying to get up and only failing. One of the mutants ran into the room, stopping only when he saw me crumpled on the floor in pain. I tried to scoot back, not getting far. He slowly got onto his knees. He had a purple mask.

" Hey… it's okay… I won't hurt you.."

Despite his words, a tear fell from my eye ran down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. The other mutants ran into the room.

"She okay?"

"What happened?"

" Get her an ice pack or somethin'!"

The giant rat slowly stepped into the room. He got onto his knees as the other turtle had and got closer to me, scooping me up into his arms. I didn't fight. I couldn't.

" I swear on my honor I won't hurt you. Michelangelo! Get her something to drink, please."

"Hai, Sensei."

The rat set me down in what looked like a gym, on the middle o the softest mat he could find.

" I am Master Splinter. Welcome to your new home."

End of chapter one.

Alright, so I'm just getting into tmnt and this story is based off the one on my old account. I friggin swear, I don't plagiarize. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

" Here you go."

One of the mutants hand me a chipped glass, the coca-cola picture somewhat faded. I noticed this one had an orange mask, unlike the others.

The longer I looked over the turtles, the more differences I saw. The purple masked one who had comforted me was thinner and was missing a tooth. The orange masked one had a goofy smile and freckles. A red masked one was scowling and had a chip in his shell. The last one, A blue masked one, was silent. I didn't notice anything out of place about him.

I took a small sip from the glass, letting the hot, bubbly soda slide down my throat. Splinter stood of to the side, observing me.

"What is your name?"

I looked up from the glass.

"Sir?"

"What is your name?" He asked again. I looked away.

"I'm not sure. I can't remember."

He started to look quite concerned.

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know."

He went down the list, asking my parents names, my pets, on and on. He stopped suddenly. I tried to get up, a small noise escaping my throat. Instantly one of the turtles tried o help me up off of the floor, but I pushed him away.

" I'm fine."

"Here, let me-"

"No, really, I've got it."

I slowly got up, trying not to look weak.

_It's too goddamn late for that now, isn't it? _I thought to myself. The purple masked turtle walked over.

" I'm Donny. This is Mikey, Raph, and Leo." He went down the line, first pointing to the orange mask, then the red, and then the blue. Splinter walked up behind me, looking me over.

" We shall have to give you a name."

" Yes sir."

" Leonardo, go grab my book from my room. Hurry!"

" Hai, Sensei." Leo left the room. I slowly turned, looking around the gym.

" What is this place?"

" It is my dojo. I train my sons here. I train them to be strong, great ninjas."

Leo flew back into the room, carrying a large, leather bound book. Splinter smiled, taking the book from Leo and opening it, looking through the contents.

" And now for your name. How about… Mary cassatt?"

I grimaced. Too ladylike.

" Frida Kahlo?"

I shook my head. He smiled.

" Artemisia?"

I thought for a moment. Artemisia. It sounded nice, and could be shortened to tem, which I also liked. Artemisia. Hm.

I smiled.

"Call me Tem."

End of chap. 2

Kind of short, but it'll get good!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

One week later.

"Hey! Tem! Wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over. Was it morning already? Splinter had been working me extra hard, trying to get me in shape like the guys. I had done jumping jacks, five minute planks, Hours of push ups, and The turtles just stood to side, laughing at my struggling. I rolled over and fell out of my hammock, hitting the concrete floor. Hard.

I got up and worked my wings out of the slits in my tank top, blowing my long, black bangs out of my face. I looked around my room, happy to have a home, even in the bottom of a sewer. Mikey had gone dumpster diving a few days ago, and had found a few posters. Leo and I had sparred over the space heros one, and of course he had won. Instead I got a movie poster. It was called _The avengers_. The front showed some people in a fight scene, one is some sort of iron suit. Another was holding a huge hammer, another some sort of shield. Leo's favorite was a giant, green mutant. We had all laughed at the irony.

" COME ON! YOU EATIN' OR NOT?" Raph yelled.

I chuckled to myself. Mikey was probably scarfing down all the food without a second thought to us. I left my room and headed toward the kitchen.

**Ten minutes later**

" Fifty pull ups. START!"

I pulled my self up to the bar and flipped my legs over.

" One… Two… Three… Four…"

I fell off almost immediately.

As I hit the ground, I heard someone chuckling. I felt my cheeks turn red and got up. I considered leaving for a few minutes like I usually did to cool off, but I just got back up and jumped onto the bar, curling my legs back over it.

" Ready, sensei." I said.

He didn't start.

I looked up, Trying to get a good look t his face. All I saw was his back as he looked away.

" Get down, Artemisia."

I got down carefully, making sure not to get my wing stuck on the bar. I got behind him on my knees, a respectful stance I had learned to use quickly. My lowest feathers brushed the floor. Something hit the floor in front of me.

It was a black mask.

I picked it up, feeling the smooth silk in-between my fingers.

" Sensei, I can't take this."

" It is meant for you."

"Sensei, I-"

I looked up to see his face inches from mine, tears brimming his eyes.

"Sensei-"

"Allow me to tell you a story,"

I was silent.

" You know the story of how we all… turned. I believe Leo told you. There is one thing I did not tell you… any of you."

I looked up suddenly, seeing that all the guys were white. I looked away.

" On that night there were not four of my sons, but five. One son… did not make it. He was changed as we are, but he was too weak. He did not pass until I had finished the masks."

I heard deep breathing behind me. I turned around only to see Mikey wiping his eyes quickly and trying to keep from sobbing. Donnie had a hand on his shoulder. I turned back to Splinter. There wasn't much I could say.

Instead I took the mask and pulled it over my eyes, making sure no hair got stuck in between the cloth and my face.

"Thank you, Sensei."


End file.
